Standing Behind You
by V Baby
Summary: AU After the movie where Jack never go shot so he never died. Jack has to deal with a traumatic event and Bobby feels responsible. How will the Mercer brothers cope through all of these changes.
1. What happened

Do you honestly think I own Four Brothers? Trust me, I don't, casue if I did, Jack would have never ever, ever died.

* * *

It was a rarely seen warm day. During this time of year the temperature barely ever got above 50 degrees. But right now it was a stunning 68 degrees, and it was only 11:00 am.

Angel was of course out with Sofi, Jerry was at home with his girls, and Bobby…well god knows where he wandered off to last night. So that left Jack laying home alone with nothing to do. On any other day he would still be dead asleep sprawled out sleeping comfortably on his bed, but not today.

Growing up in this house, there was always something going on with someone. Where any other normal person would find constant commotion at all hours during the night annoying, he had grown accustomed to it and it actually put him straight to sleep. But since Bobby and Angel were both out all night he felt oddly uncomfortable with the quiet and hardly got any sleep at all.

So that brings him to where he is now, sprawled out on the couch mindlessly flipping through the channels. He didn't even notice the front door opening and someone walking in until the smacked him on the head.

"Hey…what…Bobby?" Jack questioned

"What's cracking Cracker Jack?" Bobby greeted

"Where were you all night?"

"What's it matter? Angel come home?"

"No, he was out all night just like you," Jack stated matter of factly.

"Oh, is that why the little fairy is so upset, he was all-alone all night," Bobby mocked.

"Shut up, I'm not upset, just curious."

"I met up with a friend and we went and got some drinks."

Jack didn't say anything and silence passed between the brothers.

"Well I aint sitting around all day so get your ass up Jackie," Bobby said walking over to the TV and switching it off.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked, getting up as well.

"I was thinking we'd go over to Jerry's, see the girls, then just see where the day takes us." Said Bobby all ready starting to walk out the door.

"Whatever," Jack responded walking out and following Bobby to his car.

* * *

"It's such a nice day I think I'll take the girls over to the park," Camille told the boys. Jack and Bobby had been there for about a hour.

"Okay babe, I'll get ready to go…" Jerry started but was interrupted by his wife.

"…No, go and spend some time with you r brothers."

"Yea, I was just thinking we'd go play some street hockey," Bobby informed the others.

"Sure, let me run upstairs and get my skates," Jerry said with a dorky smile on his face. Bobby and Jack just laughed at their brother. But he had every right to be excited, it had been a while since the brothers had done something together, and even longer since either of them have played hockey.

Bobby walked over to Camille, "Tell him we'll be out in the car," and Bobby and Jack walked outside after saying their goodbyes to the three ladies.

They got out of the car at the lot and Jack was just finishing off his cigarette. He fished around for another while Jerry and Bobby were talking.

"Angel said he'd be here in about twenty minutes." Jerry informed his brothers.

"Good, then we can play a real game instead of going easy on Jackie," Bobby joked.

At the sound of his name Jack looked up and his two older brothers.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Boy, what they hell are you doing?" Jerry questioned.

Jack didn't answer but instead, "I'm gonna get some smokes," and Jack started walking to the little store across the street from the lot.

Bobby yelled after him, "Damn kid needs to quit that habit of smoking!"

Without turning around Jack flipped off Bobby and continued walking to the store. Jerry laughed and started to unload their stuff from Bobby's car. The few moments passed in silence between the two oldest Mercers. Suddenly they heard the unmistakable sound of a gunshot, then a few seconds later another one. The two froze for a moment and stared at each other. They turned their heads to see two guys running out of the store across the lot.

"Jack," Bobby whispered.

* * *

So how was it? Did you like it? This is my first Four Brothers fic. Please review, but be nice.


	2. How it happened

Sorry it took so long for me to update

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I really hadn't planned on it taking this long, but I hope to update lots this weekend. And thank you so much for the reviews…they made my days brighter

Jack walked into the store only mildly annoyed at Bobby. He knew he should eventually quit smoking, but he couldn't help it, he was addicted to it. And to him it was better to be addicted to smoking then some other stuff he had tried over the years.

He walked down the different aisles trying to kill time so he didn't have to unload the car. There were only three other people in the store with him. An older cahier, and two guys not much older than him who looked like they were up to no good. He realized a little too late that these guys really were up to no good.

He turned to head out the door when he felt something dif into his back and a voice whisper in his ear telling him not to move. Jack took a deep breath and did as he was told. He could just barely see out the stores window and saw Bobby and Jerry unloading the car. He mentally kicked himself for being lazy and not wanting to help his brothers.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the other man trying to get money out of the old cashier, who wasn't complying. The man cocked his gun at the cashier who didn't even flinch, then shot his square in the chest.

The man watching Jack left him to run over to his partner. Jack knew this was his only chance for freedom. He quickly started to walk towards the door, but the second he took his first step a searing pain went through his back and he fell to the ground. He faintly heard some yelling before he heard the door open and the sounds of feet hitting the ground quickly growing more distant. And then nothing...

* * *

Bobby and Jerry ran from the car across the lot to the store. They went inside and immediately saw the cashier slumped over across the counter. Bobby walked over to the old man while Jerry walked around the store. Bobby tried to find a pulse on the man but couldn't. He got out his phone and started to dial 911 until Jerry yelled his name.

He walked over and saw Jerry leaning down in blood next to a body. Bobby's heart skipped a beat when he realized it was Jack's blood…Jack's body. He leaned down next to Jerry trying to find a pulse. After a moment he found one, but just barley. He remembered his phone and continued calling 911.

After he reported the shooting Jerry stood up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked.

"I…I have to call Angel, then a…a…I have to call a…" Jerry struggled.

Bobby stood up and walked over to his brother, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, hey look at me. I know this is a lot to take in right now but we need to be strong." Jerry looked up into Bobby's eyes. "We need to be strong for Jack."

Jerry nodded in agreement and the two walked back over to their baby brother. Bobby silently started running his fingers through Jack's messy hair. He leaned down and whispered into Jack's ear.

"Don't worry Jackie, you're gonna be just fine."

Bobby and Jerry's heads popped up at the sound of sirens, quickly followed by the door opening and two paramedics running over to them. They backed away to let them tend to Jack.

"Bobby, Jerry."

Both turned around at the sounds of their names to come face to face with Greene.

"Why don't we take a little walk outside?" Greene suggested.

"No. I aint leaving Jackie," Bobby insisted.

"Come on Bobby, they're handling it, we'll just be outside." Bobby eventually gave into the stares of Jerry and Greene and the three walked outside.

"So you guys wanna tell me what happened?"

Jerry noticed Bobby staring at the store and decided _he_ would tell the story. Jerry recalled the events of what happened to Greene.

"Did you see what they looked like?"

"No I didn't."

"Bobby?" Bobby stared at the paramedics wheeling his brother into the ambulance on a gurney.

"No. I didn't see what they looked like."

"Bobby! Jerry!" Bobby tore his eyes away to see Angel and Sofi running up to them.

"What the hell is going on?'

"Jack was shot," Bobby said blankly as his eyes followed the ambulance as it started speeding down the street.

"Jack," Angel whispered to himself.

Thanks for reading! I hope it didn't seem to unrealistic. Please Review!!

* * *

V Baby


	3. Three

Thanks for your reviews. So i realize that some people may be a kinda out of character...but I'm working on making that better and getting them more in character...be patient.

Also I know this is a pretty short chapter but I wanted to get something up tonight. I plan on working on the next chapter still tonight and tomorrow morning and with any luck chapter four will be up before noon tomorrow. And if we're really really lucky chapter five will be up tomorrow night!

* * *

Three hours they had been sitting in the hospital waiting for Jack to get out of surgery

Three hours they had been sitting in the hospital waiting for Jack to get out of surgery.

Three doctors had come up to them to explain something different about how they were treating Jack.

Three times an orderly had to yell at Bobby to calm down.

Three prayers are what Evelyn Mercer heard about looking after her baby boy.

Three brothers waited to know if they would be _three_ brothers forever.

"I'm going to go get another coffee," Jerry said.

"Yea, me too," Angel said and started to stand with Jerry.

Bobby didn't even acknowledge his younger brothers. All his thoughts were on Jack and finding the assholes that did this too him. Jerry looked at Bobby and could see revenge in his eyes. But it was mixed with something else. It took Jerry a while to figure out that he could also see quilt held in his brothers eyes.

"Hey, Bobby…" Jerry started but was interrupted when his brother stood and looked past him. Jerry looked behind him and saw one of Jack's doctors walking toward the trio.

"Dr. Garrett," Jerry shook the doctors hand.

"Why don't you three take a seat," Dr. Garrett suggested and pulled a chair over and sat in front of the three.

"Jack's out of surgery and being moved to his room," he informed.

"When can we see him?" Bobby asked. He didn't care what the doctor was going to tell them right now. He needed to see Jack.

"Shortly, but first I would like to talk to you about his surgery."

"How did it go?" Angel asked.

"We had a few complications," he informed. At the word complications Bobby's eyes flew to the doctor.

"What happened?" Bobby asked quickly.

"We came real close to loosing him a few times, and we even did for a second or two. We got right back…but there is one other thing…"

"What?" Jerry asked.

"Well, the bullet was much closer to the spine then we originally thought."

"What does that mean?" Angel asked.

"There is a very likely chance that Jack could be paralyzed. But we'll have no idea until we run further tests once he's awake. For now you can go see him if you like. He's in room 304."

The four men all stood and Bobby started speed walking down the hallway. Jerry and Angel stared after their brother, then shook hands with the doctor and thanked him. They decided to give Bobby a few minutes alone with Jack before they started to head down the hall as well.

Bobby found room 304 is no time at all. We stood in the doorway and stared at the lifeless form of his Jackie. He suddenly swung his fist, which landed with a loud thud into the wall at his left.

"I promise you Jackie…I'm going to make those fuckers pay if it kills me."

* * *

I hope they seemed a little more in character

Please Review!

V Baby


End file.
